November 21, 2018 NXT results
The November 21, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California on November 17, 2018. Summary Keith Lee once again showcased his Limitless potential as he demolished Fidel Bravo with ease under the bright lights of the STAPLES Center. Despite Lee's gigantic size advantage, Bravo brashly shoved him in the face to start the bout. Lee made him pay dearly, slugging him to the mat and chopping his chest in a burst heard throughout the arena. He cut down Bravo with a devastating cross body block before putting him out of his misery with the Supernova for the decisive win. It took Lars Sullivan four moves and roughly 30 seconds to dispose of the completely overwhelmed Keita Murray. The Rocky Mountain Monster secured the three-count after trouncing Murray with the Freak Accident. Although The Freak appears set to expand his warpath outside of the black-and-gold brand, he declared after the match that beatings like the one he gave Murray will continue until Sullivan gets an NXT Championship Match. To underscore that point, he ravaged Murray after the bell with brutal crossfaces, but before he could smash Murray with another Freak Accident, Keith Lee intervened to save the day. As one of the few Superstars in the world who can match Sullivan's size and strength, Lee sent The Freak flying from the ring with a pounce. Sullivan and Lee almost came to blows again later in the night in the locker room, prompting NXT General Manager William Regal to announce that the two giants will face off next Wednesday on WWE Network. Following her intense battle with Nikki Cross, it's plain to see that something has snapped inside Candice LeRae. Whether it was the head games waged by NXT's Twisted Sister during the months-long Aleister Black investigation that are to blame, or Johnny Gargano's own change of heart that inspired his wife's rough new demeanor, LeRae showed a previously unseen level of aggression as she fought Cross. LeRae also displayed tremendous resilience, kicking out after being clobbered by Cross’ Purge. Later, she threw the Scottish Superstar off the turnbuckles with an elevated German suplex that brought LeRae's home-state fans to their feet. Cross, meanwhile, seemed to enjoy the "playtime" brutality, and broke out in laughter. By that point, LeRae was seeing red. She unloaded her pent-up rage via forearm and knee strikes, and then locked in her husband's signature hold, the Gargano Escape, but Cross forced a rope break. LeRae stayed on the prowl, and Cross exploited her angered state. She snapped LeRae throat-first onto the ropes and then surprised her with a spinning neckbreaker that spelled the end. Results ; ; *Keith Lee defeated Fidel Bravo (1:59) *Lars Sullivan defeated Keita Murray (0:35) *Nikki Cross defeated Candice LeRae (7:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 21, 2018 NXT results.1.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.2.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.3.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.4.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.5.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.6.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.7.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.8.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.9.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.10.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.11.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.12.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.13.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.14.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.15.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.16.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT results.17.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #327 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #327 at WWE.com * NXT #327 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events